No Regrets
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Last Story in 'Run' Series! "You know the story of the girl who put into prostitution for four months, then her parents and a boy saved her. Well here's a shocker, that's not how this story works. I've been locked in this cage for five years, and now I'm breaking out. Rated T:
1. You're Mine Now

**Bonjour, my fellow Fanfiction lovers. I'm here with a new story, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

You know that story of the girl ,who was practically a prostitute for like four months, and was saved by a boy and her parents, well that's not the situation right now.

I've been locked up in this cage for five years, beaten if I don't do what they want, raped practically every other night. We have chambers, and we're locked in them all day and all night. Constantly I cried and prayed for an escape, one day it came, but it wasn't the right time, and all that came was me being ignorant, and betrayal...

_The first day was a complete nightmare. It was my eleventh birthday, my foster parents were still mourning over my dead foster brother. Through their rage and tears, they kicked me out. I was alone and sad, and going through puberty, I was easy prey._

_I walked through the woods onto an open road, half a mile til town._

_A car slowed down next to me._

_"Hey, you shouldn't be out here alone, how about I take you to the police station so you can call your parents."_

_I shook my head. " Come on, I won't hurt you."_

_I shook my head once again, I began running towards the town, and he began running behind me. He held a cloth over my mouth, my mouth tasted like almonds. I began to black out, he carried me to his car, and dropped me in the back seat._

_When I awakened, I was on a boat, hands tied behind my back._

_They shoved me into a room, with a guy. He had the look of pity in his eyes, but I should've known.._

_When nightfall came around, he shook me awake._

_"Hey. Wake up! I'm getting you out of here."_

_ He cut off the ropes around my hand, and I rubbed my rope burned wrists._

_He grabbed my hand, and we raced out._

_He pushed me into a van, and the driver quickly drove off._

_He locked the door._

_"You don't have to run from them, you have to run from me."_

_I tried to jump out the van, but he grabbed me, and tore off my shorts, and tugged at my bra. Yes I had a full bra, let's just say I was early bloomer._

_He tore off the bra, and grabbed me, I winced. "Someone's still growing." he whispered._

_He covered my mouth, as he pushed into me._

_"Gosh, you're so tight." I tried to kick him away._

_"Stop struggling!"_

_Once he finished, he smiled, and gave me forced kiss._

_"You're mine now." My vision blurred with my tears and anger._

_He grabbed something, and pressed it against my rib cage..._

_He did get me out of that specific place, but its merely another place in this hell hole._

"Lunch." he said.

he dropped down a sandwich in a saran wrap.

"You're not going to say thank you?"

I just stared up at him.

"What's wrong?" a voice said.

"She won't speak."

"I know what'll make her talk." The other man said, cracking his knuckles.

"No. Hand me the syringe."

I tensed.

"I know what you hate, and I LOVE that you hate it."

He grabbed my arm, and pointed the syringe at my vein.

I leaned in close, merely inches between us. "Go ahead do it. What's stopping you?"

He hesitated. He put the syringe away, and got up, and backed away.

"Be ready for our appointment." He turned on his heels, and walked out the room, along with the other man.

Oh, I'll be ready..

I left the sandwich behind, and went over to my bed, and pushed the top mattress off to reveal a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and jeans and two pistols.

I tore off the dress they made me wear, and put on the clothes I put together.

I slipped on the black sneakers, and heard footsteps approaching. I hid behind the door, it swung open, and I heard Chris curse under his breath.

I slammed the door closed, and Chris turned around. I pointed the gun at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Mind if I take a few friends with me?"

"Actually I do." he replied.

This is what happens when you let me watch Law & Order : SVU.

"Too bad. You're my bitch now."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	2. Again

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, well I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

"Go." I signaled towards the door. He slowly walked out of the school, and I directed him to Demetria's room. He turned the knob, it was locked.

I kicked the door down, and Demetria was in the middle of her "appointment".

"Get off of her, now."

"Make me." He dared.

I pulled the trigger, and he fell to the ground, holding his shoulder, as blood streamed down his hand.

"Put on the clothes, I gave you. We're leaving."

Demetria, she's about a few months younger than me. She got here about a few months after I did. She has dark hair, and big brown eyes, and a cleft chin.**(Like Demi Lovato!)**

"You're not getting out." he said.

"I can easily get past you guys, they don't guard the place, so no one would have to wonder what or who was even inside."

"Why?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? Oh, I don't know, you raped me on my eleventh birthday, made me a sex slave/ prostitute, and you drug me. Maybe that's my reason."

I sighed,and pushed him towards Alexandra's room. I opened the door, and saw a horrible sight, she laid there on the ground, with a syringe in her chest. She's dead.

I blinked back tears, and took a shaky breath.

"Go." I choked out.

He didn't hear me, he just stood there.

"Where are you going to go?"

"What is it with these stupid question? It's like your oblivious to everything."

"Do you always answer a question,with another question?" he asked.

"Does it bother you? Look, we just want to go home."

We walked down the long corridor.

"If I don't recall, you don't have a family."

"I do, not the foster parents, my real parents, mom, dad, Dalia, Damon."

"You're going to help us get home, you've kept us locked for far too long."

We stood in the hallway, the gun still in my hand.

This is strange, usually he would at least try to make a run for it, its like he wants to stay..

I stare at the gun in my hand, nightmares, flashbacks start rushing in.

**Flashback**:

"_Look Clara, You don't want to be here, I get it."_

_"I don't think you do." I spat._

_"Once you're here, you can't get out."_

_He shoved me into a room with a man. He had dark hair with green eyes._

_I kept my distance._

_"Aw, how cute a newbie. How old are you?"_

_Maybe if I gave him my age, and realize I was under age maybe, just maybe he won't do anything to me._

_"Eleven."_

_A smile grew on his face, I backed into the wall, just wanting to disappear._

_He walked closer towards me until I was pinned against the wall. He ran his hands up and down my arms I pulled away._

_He tried to be gentle, but I kept moving away, then he became aggressive, he grabbed me, and threw me onto the bed. "This is going to be fun."_

_I tried to roll off the bed, but his arms were blocking my way , he leaned down and began kissing me. I decided to go along, so I could think of an escape route, I bit down on his lip, bit down on it so hard, it began to bleed. I shoved him, but he grabbed my neck, and slightly choked, and threw me back onto the bed._

_He ferociously began kissing my neck, and feeling everywhere, and shoved his hands down my pants. Tears rushing down my face, as I kicked, and screamed. I kicked him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, I ran towards the door, and I heard a click behind me, I felt my heart skip a beat, I froze in my tracks._

_I turned around, and faced a gun._

_"On the ."_

_He grabbed a clump of my hair, and threw me onto the bed, I felt this really hard bang on my head, and everything went black._

_Once I regained consciousness, He was on top of me asleep. Tears slipped down my cheek. I looked around, and saw the gun. I felt rough kisses on my neck once again. "Ready for more?"_

_I cried a bit more. He got off of me, and walked over to the bathroom, I got out of bed, and grabbed the gun and held it in my hands. I turned the safety off, and set it down, I put as much clothes as I could. He came back out, and tried to take the clothes off of me, I grabbed the gun, and shot him. Again, and again..._


	3. Can't Let You Go

**Long time no chapter! Well, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

"Do you even know whether they want you? There's no point in leaving." Chris said harshfully.  
"What is with you? Can't you just let me be!? I'm leaving this hell hole, whether you like it or not. Okay?"

He slowly nodded. I heard a car door slam outside the building, I looked out a nearby window, and saw a woman in about her late twenties, looking at a strip of paper and the building.  
She looked painfully familiar, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a photo of my real family, I stared closely at the girl holding me. Its Alison, my sister. She's here! How did she find me? I used the barrel of the gun to break a hole into the window.  
"Ali!"  
Her head bounced up, and our eyes locked.  
All of a sudden, a hand clamped over my mouth, and forced the gun out of my hand. I looked from the corner of my eye, to see Demi unconscious.  
"You will not leave. I won't let you. I don't want you to."  
I was in shock. "No!" I yelled, but it was muffled.

"Think about it. After that incident, I didn't let anyone else even touch you, I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me? You raped me, and beat me. You call that protection?"  
"I was doing my job!: he yelled.

I became calm, and spoke quietly. "Doing your job? You could've helped me, helped all of us. But you chose not to, you chose to be a coward and stay. Didn't you feel at least a bit guilty after you raped me, beat me, and drugged me. because of you, I'm a junkie."

He remained quiet, his arms still wrapped around me. I tried to slip from his grip but he followed me down.

"Please don't love me. I - I love you."  
I felt sick with shame.  
"Let go." I pushed out of his grip, and faced him.  
"If you so-call 'love' me, you would let me go, and let every other girl go."  
I looked him in the eye. They looked so sad, and sincere. He slowly nodded. Ali ran in, and embraced me in a hug.

"Oh, you're so big now, you look like dad. Oh my-. I thought you were dead."

"Why?"

"Well, when you were one. Grandma was babysitting you and your brother. Somehow, a fire started. They said only Grandma, and Damon survived the fire. "

"How did you find this place?"  
"I work for the FBI now, I was investigating the case about girls who were missing for years, and I found a picture of you, when you were eleven, and I was led back here."

I felt a sharp pinch, in my arm, and Alison fell to the ground. I felt my knees buckle, and I collapsed. I looked at the syringe in my arm, and looked up at Chris leaning over me.  
"I'm sorry, I just can't let you go."  
That's when everything went black.


	4. Can You Handle It?

**HEY! Long time no update! I am sorry.**

**But, I did a little research on my name..**

**That thing was spot on. **

**Your name of Kristina gives you the ability to be creative along practical lines of endeavour.**

**Your ideas can be very original and inventive.**

**You enjoy being with people in a social environment.**

**Your personal appearance is important to you, for you desire to make a good impression on others.**

**Your pleasant manner attracts people to you with their problems and you are capable of offering practical advice, though you would probably not follow such advice yourself.**

**This name causes you to be somewhat too concerned with the personalities, problems, and activities of other people.**

**You seem positive and decisive and can be outspoken in the expression of your opinions, but you lack the self-confidence needed to follow through with your ideas and plans.**

**Procrastination is your downfall.**

**You frequently choose the path of least resistance to avoid your responsibilities.**

**It is not easy for you to overcome obstacles or face issues.**

**This name does you an injustice in that it restricts your success in business and personal pursuits through a lack of ambition.**

**There is a weakness in the fluid functions and in the region of the head resulting in sinus problems, headaches, eye, ear, or throat conditions and related ailments.**

**Hair loss could also be a problem...(Okay, I lost a little bit of my hair, because I tried to straighten it.. :/)**

**So Yeah...**

**Well Here's your new chapter!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, my head is pounding. I look around, then look down, I'm tied up and gagged.

Oh, so this is love? I loosened the ropes around my wrists, and managed to get the gag out of my mouth, but the ropes around my waist, and ankles, were tied tight.

The room is completely empty. My attention turned towards the door, when it creaked open, revealing a blonde with bright blue eyes.

She shuffled over to me, and began untying me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm Cassidy."

"Clara."

She led me out of the dark room, and led me into a room filled with two guys, and another girl, along with Ali, and Demi.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?"

"Montana, you can tell by the mountain ranges." Ali explained. I nodded and began pacing the room.

Footsteps approached the room, and the door bursted open.

"Who untied her? Who untied you?"

I looked at her, and saw fear in her eyes.

"I untied myself."

He became angry, everything happened so fast, he grabbed a clump of my hair, and threw me into a wall, and his fist struck me in the cheek.

Tears immediately fell down my throbbing cheek, Ali and Demi looked infuriated.

Once Chris saw the damage that was done, he knelt down beside me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I just don't want you running away. Okay?" he said, looking me straight in the eye_._

I slowly nodded, simply playing along to his sick game.

I noticed his eyes kept flickering to my eyes, then my lips. I slowly yet carefully move farther, and farther away until my back hit a wall.

I saw Alison slowly get up, but then she looked scared, and she made a gun with the shape of her hands.

He has a gun, we can't do anything if we do we end up dead. He pinned me up against the wall, and leaned in closer, he covered my mouth with his, in a deep passionate kiss..

No one has ever kissed me like that. I felt weird, like I actually liked it.

He pulled away,and smirked at me.

He walked towards the middle of the room.

"Okay, I have a few ground rules. No Contacting anyone, Don't try to escape, girls shower together, boys shower separately."

He looked over to me, I felt embarrassed, and bubbly inside.

With that, he left the room.

Alison began checking her pockets, and she took off her shoes, and a small little device fell out, she crushed it with her heel, she reached into her shirt as if she was fixing her bra, and pulled out a Bluetooth, and tapped it in a pattern.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh."

she kept taping, then she clicked the answer button.

she put it to her ear, and waited.

"Brandon, I'm in Montana, guess who I found? Clara."

"Yeah, but the thing is we have only one idea where we are: The western part of Montana, we're closer to the mountains. Do you think you could track this?"

"Okay, I love you too, tell everyone I love them, especially Theresa."

She quickly tucked the Bluetooth away.

The door was opened gently

"Clara,could you come here?" Chris asked.

Ali shook her head, I sent her a look

I followed Chris out the room, and downstairs into a dining room.

"What about everyone else?" i asked.

"What do you mean?"

"They need to eat too."

He sighed, and carried a tray of food upstairs, and quickly returned.

I began eating the food, and we sat in complete silence.

"Do you love me?" he asked, breaking the ice.

"N-no."

"Why Not?" He yelled.

"You can't force love on someone, no matter how hard you try."

"That's not how you reacted earlier with the kiss."

"Y-You kissed me."

"And you kissed back." he replied with a smirk.

I felt my face warm up. "Its because no one has ever treated you with such passion and love."

He slowly got up, and walked towards my end of the table, I quickly got onto my feet, and backed away, until I hit the wall.

"It was just my mind playing tricks on me." I objected.

"You know more than that, and I'll prove it to you."

He cupped my cheek, and leaned in. I tried to wander away, but he blocked my way.

"Please, don't." He didn't listen. He crashed his lips to mine.

My stomach flipped, my heart began pounding. I pushed him away. "Stop it."

He still wouldn't listen. He tried to kiss me.

"Stop it!"

"What's your deal?"

He tried to kiss me again, on reflex, I slapped him.

He got angry, and pushed me into the buffet table stacked with plates, i fell onto the ground, with all the plates falling on me.

"What's you problem? I'm trying to give you love, and appreciation, and this is how you treat me?"

I stood back up, and wobbled a bit.

His fist struck me on the cheek, and my stomach. I fell to my knees, and held my stomach, and let out a wheeze.

He tried to help me up.

"DON'T...touch me."

"But-"

"Stay away!" I stood up, and ran back upstairs.

"Ali, Demi. Can I speak to you guys alone?"

They followed me into the hallway.

"What's wrong? What did he do?"

"Its not important right now. I feel weird around him, but at the same time I hate him."

"Oh my- You like him!" Demi whispered.

"What? No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You like him only because he kissed you, and you've never felt so loved before, but he's bad for you. Those bruises are your evidence." Ali said.

"We have to leave before this gets out of hand. Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded. Oh, I hope so.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you like it.**

** Please review!**


	5. I Don't Love You

**So apparently, there is something really wrong with me . So I got bored, and I needed to describe Clara for one of my next chapters, as it showed her as a baby. SO I went online, onto baby picture maker, put Ross, and Laura's picture on there, and the most adorable baby came yeah.. if you want to see what the baby looks like, I'll put a link onto my profile..Is it weird that I took the time to do that? Yes? No? Oh well.**

* * *

I've waited,and waited for a reason to hate him, to only hate him, I just can't get away from it.

I need to get my mind off of him.

I've gotten to know everyone here, There's Elliot, Cassidy, Nicole, and Dallas,and Dan.

Ali explained everything about everyone, especially mom. Apparently we attract Child Predators, and rapists like magnets.

I was still trying to get Chris out of my head, when I caught myself staring at Elliot.

Everyone split into groups, and I got into a conversation with Elliot, he began telling me about his family, how he ended up here.

"Clara." a voice said, but I quickly ignored it.

"Clara!" I soon recognized the voice calling me, but I didn't care. I just kept talking to Elliot.

The door bursted open, and Chris pulled me out of the room, he closed and locked the door.

The doorknob jiggled.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't lie to me. I know you heard me, you were just too busy flirting with Elliot."

He stared me down, with those stone cold eyes.

"I wasn't flirting, and why does it matter?"

"It matters to me! You're mine."

He grabbed me by my wrist, and began dragging me down the hall.

I pulled my wrist from his grip. "I am _not _yours. I'm not your property. I don't love you!" I yelled.

"Then I guess I'll be your burden then."

I soon realized what he was implying. My hand moved to the brand on my back. He's going to impregnate me.

I've been pregnant before, but I was forced to abort the baby.

I felt myself shaking.

"Aw, what's wrong? Are you scared? Too bad."

He began dragging me to the bedroom I began to scream, hoping they would hear me.

"The bedroom is soundproof, they won't hear you." he said.

"It doesn't take much to get someone pregnant. As long as you cooperate, it won't be as bad."

I ran down the hall, Chris was close behind, he shoved me, and I rolled down the stairs , and landed on my side. The air was pushed out of me, and I let out a pathetic wheeze.

I tried to get up onto my feet, but he grabbed a clump of my hair, and brought me close to his face.

"Another thing, it has to be a girl, if you understand where I'm coming from."

He's sick. He grabbed a syringe, and injected it into my arm. I couldn't move, but I still felt pain.

He grabbed a pair of scissors. He sat on my back, and I felt him cutting my jeans , and ripping them the rest of the way.

I choked out two words. "Please..no."

"Why struggle? I am your first, and you've been a prostitute for five years, you should be used to it."

He flipped me over onto my back. He ripped off more of my clothing off, he covered my mouth, and pushed into me. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't look at me with pity. He just kept going til he had a look of happiness grew on his face.

After he finished me off, he dragged me back to the room where everyone else was. He pushed me onto the ground, I fell into Elliot's arms, completely naked, and ashamed.

"Tell them the good news."

I didn't want to, I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Oh yeah, you can't do anything you're paralyzed. I just had my way with her, hopefully I impregnated her."

"You son of a-" Ali tackled Chris and began pounding on him. He switched the position, and held her in a choke. We couldn't do much but watch.

"Listen to me, don't make do this. You wouldn't want to endanger your precious daughter." Her eyes widened.

"That's what I thought." He looked her up and down, and licked his lips.

He got off of her, and pushed her back into the room,and he locked the door.

Elliot rocked me in his arms, Demi came to my side as well. Ali just sat there, and broke down crying.

I finally felt paralytic drug wearing off, by the time it wore off, Elliot gave me his extra clothes to wear.

Soon Ali calmed down, and told me" We'll get through this, I promise."

"That's the thing, we'll probably get through this, but I don't think the baby said, if its not a girl , he's going to force me to abort the baby."

More tension grew in the air.

"He's not touching my baby."

* * *

**Well, Hope you liked it!**


	6. Doesn't Make Me Feel Better

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been really lazy lately. But here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

Its been two weeks since Chris raped me.  
He brought me a pregnancy test, and left the room.  
It came out positive. Tears welled up in my eyes in happiness, and in fear.

I stayed in the bathroom, I began pacing back and forth, muttering to myself like a maniac. Simply muttering the same words over and over.  
I need to get out of here, he will not touch my baby.  
I heard two knocks on he door.  
"Clara?"  
Its Alison.  
"You can come in." I say.  
She opens the door, and closes the door behind her.  
"What are the results?"  
I take a deep breath. "Positive."  
She opened her arms, and embraced me in a hug.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to let it all out, but I wasn't going to.  
She already knew what I was thinking. She led me into the hallway. There was a window down the corridor, she slowly, and quietly walked over to the window, and opened the latch, and showed me a way out. Because what stood before us was a tree, which I find awfully convenient.

"Clara, there's a window downstairs showing the whole backyard including the tree., and we can't let Chris see it."

I nodded. We heard Chris' car driving off in the distance.  
We nuck downstairs, and into his office, and found his laptop.

She opened it, and entered a password.  
"How did you know the password?"  
"Clara, this guy is obsessed with you, what do you think the password is?" she asked rhetorically.

She logged onto her gmail account, and began using Google Voice.

"Hello?"  
"Brandon! Please trace this IP address. We need to get out of here."

"Okay, okay. I have your location, what I need for you to do is get out of there, you should be in a twenty mile radius."

"Thanks, I wish I could talk longer, but he could be returning soon, I love y-"  
BAM! The computer was blown to bits.

There before us stood Chris.  
"You guys really piss me off, I should just finish you off, right here, right now." He held the gun, and pointed it at me. He pulled the trigger, I heard the shot, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes , and saw me pointing the gun in the opposite direction.

I twisted the gun out of his hand, but he pushed me into a wall. She was about to join in, but I held my hand up implying for me to stop.

I tackled him , and he crashed into a vase, the situation soon grew out of control, he managed to grip the gun, and was about to pull the trigger, until I grabbed a shard of thee broken vase, and jammed it into his chest. I kept doing it over, and over again, until his blood was all over. The look on his face, and the look on mine,and Ali's was unforgettable.

I crawled away from him. leaving bloody hand prints on the hardwood floor. I got onto my knees, and looked at my hands, covered in his blood.

I began shaking, and breathing heavily.

She told me to wash the blood off my hands, and she retrieved everyone else.

Demi knelt down next to me. "We're getting out of here. Don't worry."

Even though she said it, it doesn't make me feel any better..

* * *

**OMN! (Oh My Ninja!) Chris is dead! **

**Review Please!**


	7. Hell Broke Loose

**Hey Long Time No Update! I was procrastinating a lot, but I finally thought of something, hope you like it!**

* * *

I was losing it, I saw Chris, his blood, my blood, the shard of the vase covered in his blood. We got into a motel room, I wobbled over into a corner, and sunk to the ground. I hugged my knees, and began to rock back and forth. I swore to myself that something like that would never happen again.

**FLASHBACK:**

_I pulled the trigger again and again, tears rushing down my face. Chris ran in my room, and saw what was happening. He pulled the gun out of my hand, and shoved it into his back pocket. I fell into his arms, and cried into his chest. We quickly ran outside, and got into the car, and drove off. While he was driving, I slowly moved my hand towards the handle. "Don." He said, breaking the silence. "If you manage to get away, they'll find you, find out what you are, what you did, and you'll end up in jail, and you don't want that, do you?"_

_I dropped my hands into my lap. I've only had few moments where Chris saved me, and to be quite honest, I don't regret them._

**REALITY:**

Numerous knocks on the door awoke me from my thoughts. Demi opened the door.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you again."

He held Demi in a choke hold, and threw her onto the bed.

"Demi!" I yelled, racing to her side.

I looked up to see three men from hell at the door. Ali and Elliot stood against them. Cassidy and Dallas stood by them.

"What are you doing?"

"What we should've done a long time ago. We were never a part of your little group. We're in for the money, we're turning you in." Cassidy spoke up.

"That's not going to happen." Ali, and Elliot blocked the path to me and Demi.

"Don't count on it, sweetcheeks."

Demi slightly tensed up.

John. Dark hair, bright blue eyes. He's possessive, abusive, and a drunkard. Just as bad as Chris.

"So, this is the one and only Alison, Roger bragged about. Nice to meet you." He grabbed Ali's hand to kiss it, she jerked it away.

"Now, now. No need for hostility, unless you cooperate, than nothing bad will happen." He said.

Silence filled the room, as Alison glared daggers at them.

"This is getting annoying."

All hell broke loose.

They charged towards us, Cassidy, and Dallas grabbed us, while Ali and Elliot dealed with the three guys.

I tried to makes as much noise as much possible.

"Shut up!"

He pulled out a syringe. "What is that?"

"Heroin."

"NO!" I yelled. I pulled my head backwards, and hit him square in the nose.

He sweeps my feet from under me, and injects it into my neck.

Demi tackled him, and slams his head into the TV.

I got onto my feet, and stumbled around the room.

I grabbed Cassidy, and slammed her head through the window.

a gut wrenching filled the room, Ali broke someone's leg, and slammed their hand into the mirror numerous times.

I stumbled some more, as I tried to find a weapon of some sort to stop all this chaos.

I felt the drugs settling in. I saw Elliot kick the gun out someone's hand; I jumped for it, and grabbed it. I pointed it at the ceiling, and pulled the trigger.

John came at me; I panicked, and shot him in the stomach.

He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

A body tackled me to the ground, the trigger was pulled again. I was on the ground.

Little by little, everything got darker, and darker, and I was out cold.

* * *

**Sorry, that it was kind of short. Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
